You can't run from your Past
by flashimo
Summary: Your Past. If it is as bad as Will's, you really don't want to face it again, but one day he has to look it right in the Eye with the Arrival of a Boy. Sarah gets curious and takes it into her own Hands, just to help Will through it.


**_He ran through the Woods, away from everything that was chasing him. The last Thing he wanted was to get catched by those Foster-Home workers. He didn't wanted to go back into a Room with this Bully, he would only pick on him cause he's the lanky Boy in the Room and also the youngest. He had escaped from the rustical building and didn't know where he was running now, he honestly didn't cared about it either, everything would be better than that. A really tall man ran behind the 8-year old kid and soon catched up. The heavily breathing Boy turned his Head in Fear and ran faster than he ever knew he could. The Man stumbled behind him and fell which send the Boy into a short snicker. More and more miles passed, the blonde turned around and saw that the workers were gone so he sat down to catch his breath. Out of no where another Man showed up and stood in front of him and reached him a Hand..._**

Will sat up as a harsh Alarm resounded in the Room over and over again, he slowly rubbed his eye and squinted his eyes to see that it was his Alarm to wake up and feed the Horses. He loved to live with his other part of the Family on the Ranch, but Boy he really wasn't an early riser, especially not when his Phone went off at 4 a.m, he quickly thought out loud-,Maybe better to be up..". He put his Slippers on and walked out of his Room, careful not to run against something being the clumsy him. He smiled a little, passing the photographs on the wall, being instantly back in the old days. After a lot of thinking, Bailey walked up next to him and waved his hand in front of Wills face, he snapped back into Reality and looked at Bailey, smiling a little-,Why are you up already?..."

Bailey flashed him a smile-,Your Alarm went off for good 30 minutes...''

Will looked down-,Oh...Sorry...''

Bailey patted his cousins shoulder-,Don't you worry, guess you need help with the horses?'' he smiled up at the tall boy.

He laughed a little and nodded-,Guessed Right... but i'll find someone else, go back to Bed Bails..'' he smiled and messed up Baileys long brown hair, which send the younger Boy into a small chuckle before walking back into his Room. Will on the other Hand got dressed and put a Sweatshirt over his casual black Shirt, before making his way outside to the Horses. In the end he did feed them on his own, but what Bailey didn't knew... well he would never know. Time passed and at 6 a.m the Sun started to rise, along with the first Students arrivng at the beautiful Ranch. He really loved his Job here. The Horses neighed at him, like they did every single Morning, being nice but mostly because they wanted their breakfast. Will chuckled a little and gave it to every single one of them, after them the Food for Shep, Teeny and Angora.

A blonde Girl walked into the Barn, her wavy Hair stuck into a way to huge red Scarf. Sarah smiled as she saw Will doing his Chores, she walked up behind him and tapped his Shoulder slightly which made Will jump a little, before he showed her a small smile. Oh how she loved that smile of his, so small but yet so kind. She looked up at him-,Hey there Will, feeding the Horses again?''

Will nodded with a smile-,Of course, same procedure as everyday, you know that Sarah'' he laughed and they both talked about their day so far, till a car drove up. Wills eyes widened, he knew that Car all to well, it was the car of the Foster-Home he used to live in and out came a Boy, he knew that Boy as his old ,Roommate'... No, Roommate was to nice to say, more like Bully who used to live with him. Wills eyes widened-, _Please don't know me anymore.._ ' he just thought and didn't noticed how he slowly backed away from the Scene.

The Bully who used to be Bulky walked up to Horselands Trainer and grinned, now almost nearly as tall as Will, and muscular , way to muscular if you asked Will at that Point. The Boy got closer to him-,William Taggert..?''

Will backed away slowly-, _N-No... that can't be..! I escaped from him Years ago..! Oh no.. he has that satisfied Grin on his Face... what does he want?..''_ he was deep in his thoughts, he didn't even noticed how he almost left the Stable on the other Side.

Sarah grabbed his arm gently, trying to find the older boys Eyes. She looked at the tall muscular Boy, who had been grinning at Will. She almost thought that he was the Reason, that he was so fragile and scared. She grabbed Will shoulder softly and looked up at him-,Will...? What's wrong..? Speak to me..!"

* * *

Yeah I know he Story starts off with a short Chapter, I'll try to improve my word count throughout the Story.

Please excuse my bad English, this isn't my first Language by far...

Hope you liked the first chapter, please leave me a like, a comment and maybe a follow ;)

See you next time :D


End file.
